


the wire

by fiestybubblebb



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Nightmares, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:41:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21630052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiestybubblebb/pseuds/fiestybubblebb
Summary: Когда он спит, ему снится падение.
Relationships: Callum/Rayla (The Dragon Prince)
Kudos: 7





	the wire

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [the wire](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21545848) by [Jelly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jelly/pseuds/Jelly). 



Каллуму все еще снятся об этом сны.

Прошли месяцы. Эз и остальные отправились домой несколько недель назад. Он остался, потому что настоял. Этот союз между человеческими царствами и Зедией - этот мир - хрупок, и он нужен здесь, на Зедийской границы, чтобы лучше поддерживать связь между Эзом и королевой Зубеей. Ибис рад, что он остался и учится, и кроме того, Рейла здесь.

Он не может уйти.

Он не хочет.

Как бы сильно он ни скучал по своему брату; как бы он ни скучал по замку и всем его удобствам, его дом сейчас здесь. С ней. Где бы она ни была.

Обычно он остается в ее покоях. Кажется, они когда-то принадлежали её родителям. Ничего экстравагантного - просто маленькая пещера на склоне горы с кроватью в одной комнате и умывальником в другой, освещенная слабым синим светом Люминивисов вечером. Ибис прокомментировал, что это неприлично, но Каллум считает, что это больше связано с тем фактом, что он не Драконий Страж. А так все не так уж и странно. Это немного более интимно, конечно, но он и Рейла спали в более тесных помещениях.

У неё сегодня ночная смена. Частично это связано с тем, что Зим слушается ее и готов счастливо спать на коленях, когда даже королева Зубея не может его утихомирить. Приятно, что она любимая Драконья Стражница Зима, даже сейчас, когда они нашли семь других стражников, но по вечерам они чувствуют себя довольно одиноко.

Каллум обычно не возражает, но в последнее время все было иначе. Кровать кажется больше без нее. Ночь холоднее.

И когда он спит, ему снится падение.

х

Он все помнит ясно, как день. Иногда он случайно представляет это, когда не спит, и ему требуется гораздо больше времени, чем он хочет признать, чтобы избавиться от этого и продолжить свой день. Рейла одолжила ему свою воинскую краску, так что яркие руны крыльев у него на руках - напоминание о том, что он действительно может летать, и он действительно поймал ее, когда она прыгнула все эти недели тому назад, но даже они не всегда помогают.

Иногда от них только хуже.

Один раз он чуть не стёр руки до крови, как будто смывка меток могла бы смыть и память - как будто вид чистой кожи его рук может помочь вспомнить, как дышать.

Ибис нашел его тогда. Оттащил от умывальника, прежде чем он смог реально навредить своим рукам.

«Все... ли в порядке?» - спросил он.

«Прекрасно», солгал Каллум, пытаясь не вздрогнуть. «Это… э… у меня от краски кожа чесалась. Я - мне это было нужно.

Ибис осмотрел его. Хмурое выражение лица заставило Каллума задуматься, верит ли он ему вообще, но в конце концов он ничего не сказал. «В моих покоях есть мазь, - сказал он. «В следующий раз приди и возьми, и не порть себе руки».

«Спасибо», пробормотал Каллум - и он всерьёз был благодарен. Но мазь не успокоит давление в груди и не очистит его память.

Нет ничего, что может это сделать.

х

У Рейлы свои кошмары.

Он иногда просыпается, потому что она плачет во сне. В эти ночи она от него отворачивается. Она дрожит, плачет и сворачивается в клубок под одеялами, возможно, из-за какого-то незабываемого инстинкта держать страхи при себе.

Иногда она просыпается, задыхаясь, ее сердце бьется так громко в ее груди, что он чувствует своим, когда он прижимает ее к себе, чтобы успокоить. Как бы они ни были близки - как бы она ни доверяла ему - ей просто не хочется говорить об этом большинство ночей, поэтому он старается не спрашивать. Вместо этого он целует её в волосы и шепчет слова утешения ей в уши; позволяет ей плакать, рыдать и вздрагивать ему в плечо, пока ее сердцебиение не замедлится; пока ее дыхание не выровняется; пока она снова не почувствует себя в безопасности, и не заснет.

Она каждый раз пытается извиниться.

«Тебе не за что извиняться», - обещает он, закладывая серебро ее волос за кончики ушей. "Все нормально. Все хорошо. Я рядом."

«Я не должна была тебя будить, - бормочет она. «Я должна была - я могла бы справиться самостоятельно».

«Тебе не нужно, вот в чем дело». Он улыбается ей. Даже будучи уязвимой, она изо всех сил старается быть сильной, и она его восхищает и раздражает. «Ты можешь справиться с чем угодно самостоятельно, если бы захотела, но тебе не нужно».

“С этим - должна была.” фыркает Рейла. Ее слезы оставляют влажные пятна на его рубашке, но когда она отстраняется, ее щеки становятся сухими. «Кошмары - они глупые. Они только детям снятся. Я не должна была тебя будить.

Каллум закатывает глаза. «Заткнись», - шепчет он. "Я рядом. И всегда буду. Позволь утешить тебя, только в этот раз, хорошо?

Она издаёт маленький сдавленный смешок, но больше не дрожит, когда выдыхает. «Я люблю тебя», - бормочет она.

«Я знаю», - говорит он, целуя ее в лоб. "Я тоже люблю тебя. Спи дальше. Я присмотрю за тобой."

Учтя свое состояние - измученные нервы и усталый разум - она не спорит. Она только целует его в ответ, засовывает лицо в изгиб его шеи и закрывает глаза, убаюканная биением его сердца возле уха.

x

Ты выглядишь усталым, - говорит она однажды утром.

Она только что закончила свою смену. У нее мешки под глазами, и она бледна от усталости, но беспокоится о нем, залезая в кровать.

У Каллума вздрагивают губы. Он надеялся, что зеркало в туалете соврало насчет теней под глазами, но он знает, как он выглядит, и Рейла, указав на это, заставила его чувствовать себя неувереннее. У него сегодня утром урок с Ибис, и, несмотря на усталость, он не собирается его пропускать. Новые руны наверняка смогут отвлечь его -

Он останавливается. Образ снова вспыхнул в его голове, и Каллум крепко зажмуривается и качает головой.

«Эй». Рейла хмурится и болтает ногами над краем кровати. "У тебя все нормально?"

«Да», - лжет он, надеясь, что напряжение в его улыбке не выдаст его. "Я в порядке. Ты выглядишь усталой. Как прошла твоя смена?

Она пожимает плечами. «Как всегда», - говорит она. «Зим уже слишком большой, чтобы быть таким проблемным. Не переводи тему. В чем дело?"

«Я - ни в чем!» - он усмехается. Присаживается на край кровати и пытается уложить её, чтобы она выспалась. «Я в порядке», - говорит он. "Обещаю."

«Каллум.»

«Рейла». Он крадет у неё поцелуй и укладывает ее в кровать, прежде чем она возразит. «Я просто… не выспался, наверное. Всё по-другому, когда ты не в постели со мной.

Это заставляет ее фыркнуть. "Что, скучаешь по мне, что ли?"

«Всегда». Он драматично вздыхает. «Каждый момент нашей разлуки - это агония».

Она морщит лицо. Она немного позабавлена, немного раздражена, немного разрывается между продолжением шутки и насущной проблемой. «Я уверена, сентиментальный ты мой принц», - дразнит она, слегка пихая его в плечо. «Не думай, что ты победил. Я останусь на пару дней, поэтому, если ты не будешь нормально спать сегодня вечером, мы поговорим об этом утром».

«Понял, сонная принцесса».

«Я не принцесса».

«Ты моя принцесса». Каллум скрывает улыбку в поцелуе. «А кто знает? Может быть, однажды ты станешь ею по-настоящему.

Она краснеет. Ему нравится, когда она краснеет. Ее маленькая надутая губка и красный цвет на щеках симпатичны, и от одного вида ему становится лучше.

«Иди уж», ворчит она, переворачиваясь на другой бок. "Увидимся вечером."

Каллум посмеивается. "Увидимся вечером."

x

Если Ибис что-то замечает, он ничего не говорит. Они изучают некоторые из более сложных заклинаний молнии этим утром. Обычно это не так сложно - у Каллума память художника; как раз для просмотра, изучения и повторения, особенно для таких вещей, как рунические символы - но сегодня трудно сосредоточиться. Его альбом, превращенный в тетрадь, пуст, даже после часовой лекции о свойствах молнии и узорах в молниях, и Ибис комментирует не спутанность волос или усталые линии на лице, а его недостаток внимания к чему-то, что он обычно находил бы очень захватывающим.

"Я тебе надоедаю?"

Каллум моргает. Его локоть соскальзывает с импровизированного стола. Его уголек выпадает из пальцев. Он питается его поймать, но время замедляется, и на мгновение он видит что-то другое.

Рейла.

Падающая скрозь оранжевое небо.

Слишком далеко, чтобы достичь.

Слишком поздно, чтобы поймать.

«Каллум?»

Память угасает. Когда Каллум снова моргает, он уставился на свой уголек, сломанный, застывший на камнях. Его дыхание дрожит при выдохе. "Я ..." Он сглатывает. «Я… ну, я не… я не хорошо себя чувствую».

«Похоже на то, - говорит Ибис, нахмурив брови. «Тебе не нужен выходной?»

«Я -» Каллум смотрит на свои руки. На свой альбом. На уголек на полу. "Я думаю, да."

«Хм». Ибис все еще хмурится, и его беспокойство очевидно. «Иди, - говорит он. "Отдыхай. Столько, сколько тебе нужно.

x

Рейла все еще спит, когда он возвращается. Она свернулась в клубок и натянула одеяло до подбородка, так же, как он её и оставил, волосы разлились по подушке и сияют, как серебро на утреннем солнце. У нее тихое дыхание, но оно медленное и ровное, и Каллум напоминает себе, снимая свой альбом с набросками и забираясь в кровать, что она рядом, с ней все в порядке и она в безопасности.

Он поймал ее.

Она в порядке.

Но, тем не менее, он обнимает ее руками, как крыльями в тот момент, когда они приземлились в тот день, наслаждаясь ее теплом и тем, как она шевелится в его руках.

«Ты вернулся раньше», - бормочет она.

«Ибис дал мне выходной», - бормочет он в ответ. «Извини, что разбудил. Спи дальше."

Она устало фыркает и прижимается лицом к его груди. «Дважды можешь не просить.»

x

Оно повторяется.

Один из клинков Рейлы вонзается в землю перед ним, и когда он поднимает глаза, она бросается на вершину. Прилив темной магии звенит в его ушах так же громко, как кровь, стучащая в них; столь же заметно, как страх в его груди.

Он бежит по ступенькам.

Видит выражение лица Рейлы, когда Вирен высасывает жизнь из Зима.

Видит, как она смотрит на край Вершины, прежде чем она делает одну вещь - единственное, что она может сделать -

Она бросается вперед. Она делает выпад Она и Вирен исчезают.

«Нет, нет, нет, Рейла!»

Слишком поздно. Когда Каллум достигает вершины, она исчезает, и когда он смотрит через край Вершины, он видит только вихрь облаков и похожее на апельсин заходящее солнце. Его сердце стучит в груди, странное, испуганное, разбитое - но он думает о рунах на руках, которые он нарисовал только этим утром; знает, что, если он сделает это, есть реальная возможность, что они могут не сразу сработать - что они оба все равно могут умереть -

Это не важно. Он отбрасывает свой альбом в сторону и прыгает -

Ветер оглушает его. От огромной скорости болит живот. Холод жжет его лицо. И там, вне его досягаемости, находится Рейла, падающая сквозь облака и все дальше и дальше.

«Манис, плюма, волантис!»

Ничего не произошло. Каллум смотрит на свои руки, его сердце застряло в горле. «Ну же», - шепчет он. Умоляет. «Давай. Манис, плюма, волантис!»

Ничего. Ничего, ничего, ничего.

Боги, он в отчаянии. Он тянется к ней, вытянув руки, как будто, может быть, он вовремя поймает ее, если будет надеяться на это достаточно сильно, и за долю секунды до того, как его охватывает паника, Рейла поворачивается в воздухе. Она ловит его взгляд. Протягивает руку к нему, и даже отсюда он видит сожаление, печаль, любовь на ее лице.

«Рейла», - шепчет он. "Я люблю тебя. Манис, плюма, волантис!

Его руки не меняются.

Земля появляется в поле зрения.

«Рейла!»

x

«Каллум! Каллум, я здесь! Проснись!"

Каллум открывает глаза. Его дыхание неглубокое и неровное. Задняя часть его рубашки промокла от пота. Но Рейла - Рейла здесь - она здесь перед ним, ее руки на его лице, её лоб прижимается к его.

Ее пальцы дрожат, и в ее глазах что-то вроде страха, но, боги, она здесь, с ней все в порядке -

И Каллум всхлипывает и притягивает её к себе, пока не чувствует её тепло.

«Эй», - бормочет она. Она держит его, и ох, как же он ее любит. Ее тепло, ее мужество и ее отказ отступить. Она намного сильнее его, во всех отношениях, и хотя она не могла спасти его в своих кошмарах, он никогда не чувствовал себя в большей безопасности, чем в ее объятиях.

«Эй», она снова шепчет. «Каллум. Я в порядке. Ты поймал меня. Я в порядке."

У него перехватывает дыхание. Много он наговорил во сне? Как много она знает?

Они, должно быть, проводят слишком много времени вместе, потому что она мгновенно отстраняется, чтобы поцеловать его в висок с грустной, знающей улыбкой на губах. Она не ругает его. Не просит его говорить об этом, поэтому ему не придется переживать все еще раз. Не предлагает ничего, кроме понимания и поддержки.

«Ты мне снишься», - тихо признается она. «Когда ты в тот день творил чёрную магию. Ты сделал это, чтобы защитить меня и помочь спасти того дракона, но даже тогда я была так зла... Она вздыхает. «Когда ты слёг, я думала, что ты это заслужил. И - и потом тебе стало плохо, и у тебя была лихорадка, а потом ты не мог дышать - мне было так страшно, Каллум, - я думала, - я думала, что ты не выживешь и... во сне... ты не выживаешь.

Рейла выдыхает. Это как будто признание. Признание слабости. Изъян в ее в основном бесстрашном фасаде.

"У тебя похожее, не так ли?"

Каллум сглатывает. Его горло все еще сухое, дыхание дрожит, когда он выдыхает, но он все равно кивает ей в плечо. «Прости», - говорит он. «Я… я пытался… я… я не… я хотел бы быть сильнее, но…»

«Каллум». Она снова целует его. Дольше на этот раз и в губы. «Ты не должен. Я рядом. Я всегда буду рядом. И - я не знаю - может быть, однажды ты найдешь ту силу, которая у тебя точно есть, и ты сможете справиться с этим самостоятельно так, как тебе кажется, что нужно, но суть в том, что… тебе не нужно.

Слова знакомы ему, и слишком поздно понимает Каллум, что они ему же и принадлежат. Это то, что он говорит ей по ночам, когда она просыпается от собственных кошмаров. Несмотря на это, он фыркает. "Мудрые слова."

«Умный маг мне их сказал», смеется Рейла. Она немного сдвигается. Прислоняет голову к его груди и крепко обнимает его, словно почему-то знает, что твердость ее тела - это то, что ему нужно, чтобы заверить его в том, что с ней все в порядке.

Опять же, он понимает, что её это тоже касается.

«Я люблю тебя», - бормочет он.

«Я знаю», - говорит Рейла. "И я люблю тебя. Спи дальше. Я присмотрю за тобой."

Он вздыхает, смакуя то, как ее голос гудит в ее груди, и то, как ее сердце непрерывно бьется о его щеку. Он засыпает под этот звук, и сейчас он спокойнее, чем за последние несколько недель.

x

But we took the step, and we took the leap

And we'll take what comes, take what comes

Walking the wire, Imagine Dragons

x


End file.
